queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Clara McGuire
(Time in Fantastic: November 2015-) BEFORE COMING TO FANTASTIC(Prior November 2015) Clara was the daughter of dangerous mob kingpin, Ian McGuire. Clara was the apple of Ian's eye, and often got away with things that he would never allow with anyone else. Clara eventually married a man named John Esposito, who eventually disappeared, which sent her over the edge. Years later, Clara was finally able to track John down. Targeting Mark and Kristina(November 2015-December 2015) Clara was first seen lurking outside of Mark Raymond's hospital room, after he had a chip in his brain removed, which gave Andre Stanpatos the ability to control his mind. Mark later encountered Clara in an alley, and she revealed his true identity, and that she was his wife! Despite this, Mark had no interest in going back to Clara, because he had no memory of her, and he had now fallen in love with Kristina Cat. A furious Clara wasn't about to give up, though. Clara's anger led her to kidnap Kristina, and hold her prisoner in a warehouse. Mark teamed up with Lucas Cambino to find Kristina, and the two ended up tracking her down. Before they could rescue her, Clara captured both of them, and tied them up. Once Mark and Lucas were no longer threats, Clara planted a bomb, and left! Fortunately, Lucas, Kristina, and Mark were able to escape the warehouse before it exploded. Soon after, Clara was cornered, and arrested by Josephine Acerbi for her crimes. Clara was put in lockup at the Fantastic P.D, and was soon visited by her half brother, Andy Goo. After talking to Clara, Andy realized that Clara was unwell, and that she didn't deserve to go to prison. Clara was later released, on the condition that she seek therapy. She was also placed under house arrest until the end of January. Romance with Justin Shaw/Jack Fulton(January 2016-April 2016) Clara spent quite some time trying to change her ways, and become a better person. Finally, the ankle bracelet she was forced to wear was removed, and she was no longer under house arrest. Soon after being free to walk around Fantastic, Clara ran into Justin Shaw, a local media mongul. Justin charmed Clara, and the two soon began dating. Little did Clara know, that Justin Shaw was really an alias for her brother's old nemesis, Jack Fulton! Jack was released from prison a few years earlier, and given a face transplant as well as a new identity, courtesy of Kadmos Masters, who hoped to use Jack some day. Clara and "Justin" continued to date, until April 2016, when the truth about Jack Fulton came about, and Clara discovered who he really was. Clara confronted Jack over his lies, and made it clear to him that she wasn't interested in ever seeing him again. Clara's REAL parents(May 2016) After a crisis at the hospital, Queen Goo was discovered to have a rare blood disease, and the only treatment was a blood donation from someone who shared the same blood type as her. It was discovered that Clara was a match, which was odd, considering that Queen Goo has a very rare blood type. After some digging, it was discovered that Clara was actually Chloe Goo, the long thought dead child of Lawrence Stanpatos and Queen Goo. Claudia Stanpatos, Lawrence's sister in law, had paid the doctor to tell Queen Goo that her baby died. Claudia then sold the baby to Ian McGuire through the black market, and Clara was led to believe that Ian was her father. Queen Goo, as well as most of the other Goo family members(except for Victor) welcomed Clara into the family. Romance with Rex Connell(June 2016-January 2017) After finding out that she was the daughter of Queen Goo, and after her breakup with Jack, Clara began dating a psychiatrist named Rex Connell. Rex and Clara immediately hit it off, and the two grow very close over the next few months. Eventually, Rex surprises Clara with a new place to live.(A loft right across from where Franklyn Miles, Clara's new friend, lives). Soon after moving in together, Rex and Clara's relationship begins to go downhill. Rex had gone to California to treat patients there, and his absence upset Clara. After Rex had been gone for nearly two months, Clara finally ended the relationship. Romance with Lysandros Masters(February 2017-) Soon after ending things with Rex, Clara discovered that because of some questionable tax related choices Ian made, that not only would she be forced to pay everything Ian owed, but she could also go to prison for his crimes. Clara went to the emerald night club to meet with Betty Thorne to discuss strategy, and Betty revealed that it was unlikely that she would win the case. After Betty left, Lysandros Masters took a seat next to her. Clara recognized Lysandros from the news, and immediately pushed him away, but Lysandros was still interested in her. The two began talking, and after hearing Clara's story, Lysandros pulled some strings in order to make sure that she won the court case over her father's money. Once Clara won the case, she decided to use Ian's money to start a new business, which Lysandros offered to help her with. Lysandros and Clara continued to grow closer, and eventually, they agreed to date. The two were not without conflict, however. Clara discovered that Lysandros sold a cloning machine that Kitty Cat had developed, and that he was planning on marketing it using her company. Lysandros eased her concerns, telling her that the people who were also after it(Andre and Katie Cat) were bad people, and that they would use it for ill intentions. Clara reluctantly agreed to sell the product. Not long after, Lysandros asked Clara to meet with him. It was then where Lysandros revealed that not only was he once an assassin, but he also had stolen Andy and Rebecca Rogers' embryo, and implanted it into Silvia Miller. Lysandros confessed that he wanted Rebecca to have a child out there that she didn't know about, as revenge for her never coming to find him after they were seperated when he was younger. Lysandros assured Clara that he was really going to try and change for the better now. A furious Clara ended her relationship with Lysandros, and told him that he should try and change not for her, but for himself. Silvia ended up being kidnapped by Brody McKay, and being held prisoner in a warehouse. Alexios Stanpatos and Rebecca went to save her, but it was Lysandros who really helped her. Lysandros snuck into the warehouse, and attacked Brody when he wasn't paying attention, which gave Alexios and Rebecca time to help Silvia escape. During the struggle, Lysandros was stabbed and shot by Brody. After Lysandros was rushed to the hospital, Theo Douglas discovered that he only had one kidney, and that it was badly damaged. Clara rushed to his side before the kidney surgery, and made it clear that she was concerned for him. Clara continued to remain by Lysandros' side during his recovery, even staying with him during the opening of the Queen Goo National Park, instead of attending it herself. Clara and Lysandros watched it on TV, and were shocked when Joe Fish crashed the event, and revealed that he had poisoned the air supply. Once the broadcast was over, Lysandros told Clara who Joe Fish was, and what his connection was to him. Clara later ran into Lysandros after he was released from the hospital, and asked him if he planned on going after Joe Fish. Lysandros told her that he was going to, and Clara warned him to be careful, because he was still recovering. Later, Lysandros showed up on Clara's doorstep, badly bruised, and she found out that he and Joe had been in a fight.